


Why Steve Shouldn't go to Museums

by YokuMiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap goes to jail, M/M, Painting, Prisoner of War, STEVE IS OOC!!!!! CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!, first fic on here, prompt (sorta?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a museum. A certain piece of art draws a very strong reaction. Can someone say 'riot'? If you read the picture, I am considering that a prompt so this is dedicated to copperbadge on tumblr and ao3. The idea (and some of the ending lines) belong to him/her I just put them into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Steve Shouldn't go to Museums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).



> I thought of this due to something copperbadge posted on tumblr.

Why Steve Shouldn't go to Museums

"What the hell?! How is he in jail?!" Tony yelled at the screen broadcasting the news. "I don't know, sir. Perhaps you should intervene and go pick him up before this gets worse?" JARVIS suggested. "Yea. Yea I have to." Tony sighed.

It all started when the kid from Brooklyn went to the Brooklyn Museum. Tony told Steve about the Captain America exhibit they had set up to honor the hero from their own borough. Due to his love of art, Steve decided to go see the exhibit. While he was there...everything went to hell.

Steve entered the museum and followed the signs and the crowd to the recently opened Captain America exhibit. He didn't understand how, but somehow just wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses (borrowed from Tony), and a hoodie prevented him from being recognized. He stepped into the exhibit and the first thing he saw was the wax figures that were modeled after the Howling Commandos. He walked through the exhibit, looking at the paintings, the preserved uniforms, the videos of his USO tours, and the few pictures.

Steve walked up to the exhibit featuring the Red Skull. Everything was fine...until he saw IT. The painting of the Red Skull, painted by a prisoner of war. He immediately approached a member of the museum staff and asked "Why are you displaying that?" "It's part of the exhibit. It is the most accurate painting of Captain Americas main adversary, the Red Skull. It is also the only piece commissioned by the Red Skull, himself." The worker, Dr. Carson, explained. "It wasn't commissioned at all! He forced a prisoner of war to paint it! And that's exactly why it shouldn't be up!" Steve shouted, beginning to attract a crowd.

"Oh and you know more about this painting than the historians who have studied it and World War II? You know more about the Red Skull and Captain America than people who have dedicated their entire lives to studying them?" Dr. Carson asked, haughtily. "Yes! I damn well do!" Steve shouted, getting angry now. "And how, pray tell, do you know more than them?" Dr. Carson sneered.

Steve just reached up and removed his hat and sunglasses and calmly said "Because I was there." "Mommy! Captain America came to the museum too!! See Mommy?" a little girl in the crowd shouted, pulling on her mothers jacket. "Oh uh...my apologies, Captain. What were you saying about the painting?" "It was painted by a prisoner of war. He either painted it or he died. He didn't want to and it shouldn't be on display. The painting should be given to his family to decide what to do with it." "I'm sorry Captain but there's nothing we can do. There are no records of who made the painting or who his family is. I agree with you but there's no way to do that."

"Then you should at least take the painting off display! Put it in a crate in the basement or SOMETHING!" Steve said, raising his voice at the end. "Well that would be a waste. One of the most horrid criminals in history or not, this painting is a work of art, a masterpiece." Dr. Carson responded. "I'm not saying it isn't. Artistically, I can respect the piece. But as someone who lived the events, who met the Skull, who knows the story of the man who made the painting, I don't think it should be on open display." Steve snapped.

"He's right! Take it down!" Some person from the gathering crowd called out. "It's practically criminal to display that!" A young woman yelled. "Our children shouldn't have to see that when they're here to see their hero!" Another woman screamed. "Take it down, take it down, take it down!" The crowd started chanting. "I need security in the Captain America exhibit." Dr. Carson said into a walkie talkie. 

When security got there, they immediately called the cops in response to the growing riot. Upon their arrival the police asked who had started the riot and arrested Steve and anyone involved. When offered his one phone call, Steve was going to call Tony but decided it would be less embarrassing to spend the night in prison. Little did he know, he was already on the news for his display at the museum.

"I know, I know. He caused a riot, blah blah, whatever. I'm here to pick him up." Was what Steve heard as he came back to the present. 'Why's Tony here? Who called him?' Steve thought as Tony and one of the guards came into view. "Hey Jailbird. Never thought I'd see the day. Captain America. Arrested. Imagine my surprise when I saw the news. Well I already took care of things here. So...let's go." Tony said as the guard opened the cell.

"How did you know?" Steve asked as they got in the car. "I saw it on the news. You started a revolution...in a museum." Tony said disbelieving. "They displayed a painting of Red Skull that was painted by a war prisoner. It shouldn't have been on display." "Well it sounds heroic when you put it that way." Tony said.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Tony." Steve said softly. "Anytime, babe." Tony replied, leaning over to kiss Steve's cheek before getting out of the car. Steve got out and walked around to Tony, grabbing his hand and pulling the shorter man into a tight hug. "I love you." Steve said, pulling back to kiss Tony, snaking his tongue into Tony's mouth. "I love you too." Tony panted when they broke thew kiss. "And don't worry about any of this, I've got PR handling it. I'm gonna call Pepper and tell her the story and she's gonna make sure PR gets it circulated." "Thanks, love." "Of course." Tony smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"What are the odds the rest of the team doesn't know about this?" Steve asked. "Slim, nil, and none since Clint and Natasha are the ones who told me to check the news and Bruce is the one who talked me out of taking the suit to go get you. Coulson and Fury had to send Thor off on a wild goose chase, hunting some kinda specific something or other to keep him from coming to break you out." Tony burst out laughing near the end. "Oh jeez. Can we just spend the rest of today, quiet and alone?" "Sure cap. We can watch movies and order in, maybe spend a lazy day in bed tomorrow." Tony trailed off suggestively as they boarded the elevator.

 

Epilogue

"- and for the end of our broadcast, Captain America was arrested today and as promised we have the rest of the story. It seems he inadvertently started a riot at the Brooklyn Museum when he came across a portrait of the Red Skull that was painted by a prisoner of war. If you go to our website you can vote on what the museum should do with the painting: leave it up, or relocate it to the basement until the mans family can be found and have the painting given to them. If you think the painting should be returned to the family, you will also find a link to a petition to do so." The news concluded with the story.

"See, told ya not to worry." Tony said from where he had his head in Steve's lap. "Well I don't have to worry about that but I do need to worry about my lover who doesn't sleep enough. Come on, let's go." Steve laughed, picking Tony up easily and carrying him to bed.

The two changed into pajama pants and slid into bed side by side, Steve wrapping his arms around Tony, holding him close. "News or no news I woulda come looking for you earlier. I would've missed you too much. And I can't sleep without you here anymore. I really can't." Tony mumbled, sleepily. "Well I'm here and you look exhausted. Goodnight, Tony, I love you." Steve said softly. "Love you too." Tony replied, falling asleep quickly. Steve drifted off to sleep to the sound of Tony's even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm thanks to copperbadge for the prompt even if she/he didn't mean it to be a prompt and you should go check out some of his/her stuff on here and tumblr same name on both :)


End file.
